


Asami Sato Doesn't Lose

by TransAsamiSato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Gym Sex, Trans Asami, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAsamiSato/pseuds/TransAsamiSato
Summary: Asami finds someone new running on her treadmill. Totally not cool. The person just might be a very attractive girl though. Maybe that's a little bit cooler.





	

Asami was a runner. Always had been, since she was little. In high school she was captain of both cross-country and track. Running was what she did best. So when she was at the gym, that’s what she did. There was a treadmill practically reserved for her, since everyone in the gym knew her. They knew that she could be running for hours at a time, and it was pointless to try to get on her treadmill. It was just hers. That’s why she was so surprised when she saw someone running on it at six in the morning. 

The girl on Asami’s treadmill was shorter than Asami by a few inches, but her short legs had more muscle in them than Asami had in her entire body. Her hair was cut in a bob, framing her brown face perfectly and just barely grazing her chin. This wasn’t the first time she had been at the gym, but it might’ve been the second. Asami had only seen her once before, and that was the day before her sudden treadmill theft. The weights were directly opposite the treadmills, so Asami had gotten a spectacular view of the mystery girl lifting impressive amounts amongst the army of meatheads. But now it was different. No one else was in the gym. 

Stealing the treadmill was a declaration of war; Asami wouldn’t let this slight pass without retribution. Gaze focused dead ahead, Asami hopped on the treadmill next to her usual spot. Tying her hair back wasn’t often an intimidation technique, but in this case she needed all the help she could get. Headphones in. Emergency stop on. Treadmill engaged. Ready for launch. Asami took a quick look at the speed setting on the other girl’s treadmill, and then kicked her speed up to half a mile per hour faster. Just outlasting her wouldn’t be enough. Her pride had been damaged, she needed to completely destroy her opponent. 

Deep blue eyes met with Asami’s green when she tried to steal a look at the speed setting again. The other runner flashed a cocky smile, and increased her speed by two miles an hour. Asami almost lost her footing when she saw that smile. She was taunting her! And it was working. Focus returned, Asami pumped her speed up to even higher than the other girl, and then thanked her lucky stars that her face was already red from exertion. 

 

Rhythm is the key. One-two-three-four. Footfalls at a steady tempo, rubber hitting rubber. Just look ahead. Don’t look at her. Try not to notice the way her breath stays relaxed while her muscles strain under her skin. Try not to notice the light sheen of sweat on her biceps, the way her shoulders were sculpted by the gods themselves, the way her tank-top hugs her torso perfectly, the way her abs tense with each motion, the way that you so badly want to run your mouth over every single inch of her perfect skin. Oh. Fuck. Well this certainly complicates things, doesn’t it.

 

As Asami was distracted by her emotional crisis, her beautiful foe increased in speed once again. Coming back to reality, Asami noticed the change. Determination to win was the only thing left in Asami’s mind, so she cranked her speed up as high as it would go. Fourteen miles an hour. Fire in her lungs, music pumping in her ears. Victory was on the horizon. The other girl, not one to lose so easily, increased her speed as well. She turned to get a look at Asami, and misstepped. Feet tangled together and the mysterious stranger tumbled to the floor, backwards. She came down hard on her butt, and Asami immediately slammed on her emergency stop button. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Asami noted, for the first time, a lapse in confidence from the other girl. 

“Yeah, I’m good I think. My pride’s a little wounded, but I’ll recover.” The girl, still sitting on the floor, wiped sweat from her brow. Asami extended a hand to help her up. 

“Oh, shit, yeah, that’s not great actually.” Standing up, the stranger put a hand against the small of her back. “I think I might’ve broken my tailbone. Shit.”

“There’s a first aid kit in the locker room, do you think you can make it there? I’ll see if I can do anything.” Asami wasn’t exactly a medical professional, but she’d taken a handful of first aid classes and figured she could temporarily handle a minor fracture if she needed to.

“Yeah, I can walk okay. My ass really hurts though.”

 

In the locker room, Asami pressed two fingers against the stranger’s coccyx.

“Does that hurt?”

“A little, but it’s not too bad.”

“I don’t think it’s broken, then.” Asami stood up, and the girl turned towards her. “Looks like it’s just a bruise.”

“My ass looks okay?”

“Yeah, your ass looks great.” Asami froze as she realized what she had just said. “Fuck, wait, I mean-”

The stranger laughed, “No worries, yours is pretty good too.” And with that she was suddenly within arm’s reach again. She put a hand on Asami’s forearm and gently guided her hand so it was resting on her muscular shoulder. “You know, I think your magic fingers healed me…” Asami could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and elsewhere. The mystery girl put her hands on Asami’s hips and pulled her in closer, slowly closing the distance between their lips. Asami could barely believe what was happening. She made the final leap and pressed her lips up against those of the strange girl in front of her. Asami could feel that shit-eating grin start for a moment, but then brown lips parted and her tongue rushed out to meet Asami’s. The human need for oxygen was the only thing that forced Asami to finally pull away, breathing heavier than she had been on the treadmill. As soon as they were apart, the stranger made a move again; a muscular arm reached into Asami’s hair and undid her ponytail before grabbing the back of her neck. She locked her lips on the base of Asami’s neck, and bit down ever so softly. Asami’s breaking point was approaching rapidly. Mouth still on Asami’s neck, the stranger’s right hand slowly crawled down Asami’s abdomen and reached into her gym shorts. Her fingers fumbled momentarily with Asami’s compression shorts underneath, and then reached within to find Asami’s rapidly hardening cock. 

 

The stranger drew back slightly, an eyebrow raised, but her hand didn’t move. Asami froze, ready to panic, but then that cocky smile was back.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise.” 

“You’re not… mad?”

“No worries, I’m always up to try something new. I’ve sucked dick before, but never one on someone so… beautiful.” The complement didn’t seem exaggerated or like an attempt at flirting. It was simply a statement of fact. It became clear that this amazon goddess in front of Asami truly thought she was beautiful. And then Asami’s brain caught up with the rest of that sentence and she just about lost her composure again. Asami’s pale skin turned a full shade of red darker. The stranger moved her hands to cup Asami’s ass, and pulled her in for another long kiss. Then she pulled away and dropped to her knees. Her deft fingers gently coaxed Asami’s cock out of both pairs of shorts, and then swiftly discarded the garments. Asami had to brace herself against the wall behind her, her cock twitching at the soft touch of the woman in front of her. The stranger wiped a single drop of precum off the tip with her thumb, and then licked the thumb in slow-motion. She cupped Asami’s balls and pressed her lips against the head of her dick. It was a simple, gentle motion. Asami’s eyes fluttered closed as the small kiss reverberated through her whole body. It took her a few seconds to focus again, and when she did, the stranger had taken her whole length into her mouth. She pulled her lips back to the head again, and stroked Asami’s shaft with one hand while the other gently squeezed Asami’s butt. 

“Fuck, I, I’m gonna-” The stranger pulled away just in time for Asami to finish all over the locker room floor. 

“Well you didn’t last very long at all.” The mysterious girl clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and shook her head. “And to think, I thought you might be a worthy competitor.”

“Sorry, it’s been a while.” Asami’s head was spinning, but when she heard the word “competitor” her senses all turned up to high alert. Asami Sato didn’t lose. “But I think you spoke too soon.”

“Is that right? Well then show-” Asami interrupted by pressing her lips against the stranger’s self-assured mouth.

 

She pushed her backwards until she was seated on a bench, Asami leaning over her, long black hair draped to one side. From her mouth she moved to the underside of her jaw, placing a line of quick kisses down her neck to her collarbone. At her collarbone Asami paused for a few seconds to nibble at the stranger’s tender brown skin. A sharp intake of breath was her reward. Moving further downwards, Asami’s nimble, piano-player fingers unclasped the stranger’s sports bra and moved the straps to the side, letting it fall to the floor between the two women. Asami continued her Kiss Crusade down the stranger’s chest, and took another pitstop at her left nipple. She lightly squeezed on her breast and sucked at the nipple for just a few seconds. The stranger’s legs parted further and she tried to pull Asami closer to her, breathing hard and heavy. Crusade successful, Asami ran her mouth down the mystery girl’s six-pack and finally found herself at the top of her gym shorts. Head firmly between the stranger’s thighs, she looked up to find her new acquaintance’s head back in ecstasy. She reached into the girl’s pants with both hands, and pulled them down and off in a single motion. With her motion unrestricted, the girl spread her legs completely, and Asami could see she was dripping wet. The girl glanced down at Asami, any semblance of competitive edge gone. Her eyes were half closed and her chest was heaving. 

 

Asami licked her lips and moved her head in towards the stranger’s crotch. She started off light, licking gently at her labia, and slowly she worked her way in a spiral towards the mystery girl’s entrance. Her tongue darted in and out of the girl, and she reached a hand up to rub slow circles on her clit. The first contact with her clit elicited an immediate response: a deep, ragged breath, followed by a few seconds of silence before the fast and heavy breathing returned. Asami pulled her head back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood up to her full six feet and kissed the stranger again, her ring and middle fingers moved down from the girl’s clit and towards her entrance. She slowly worked her fingers into the girl, and as she did so the stranger’s bright blue eyes flew open once again. With only inches between their faces, Asami flashed a signature Sato smile and then began finger-fucking the girl. Asami steadily built up her pace and alternated her free hand between the stranger’s clit and her breasts. Just as Asami was reaching her top speed, the girl let out a moan and tightened around her fingers, blue eyes rolling back in her head. Asami pulled her fingers out and sucked on them for a few seconds, never breaking eye contact. The stranger fell to her side and lay on the bench for a moment. 

“Okay,” she said between ragged breaths, “I think you won this round.” Asami leaned over her fallen opponent, letting the ends of her hair tickle the other girl’s face lightly. 

“Damn right I did. Asami Sato doesn’t lose.” Asami pulled on her shorts, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the locker room. 

 

Out in the parking lot, Asami put her bag in the trunk of her car. Before she could get in and drive away, a familiar figure - now fully clothed - ran out to meet her. 

“Wait! Asami, right?” The short jog over to Asami’s car had made the girl run out of breath all over again. She was clearly pretty exhausted. “I’m Korra. Give me a call if you ever want to… race another time.” The girl, Korra, extended a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

“You looking for another shot at the champ?” Asami raised an eyebrow playfully.

“No. Hell no. I couldn’t beat you on my best day. I just figured maybe we could… grab some coffee or something?” 

“Okay, Korra. Coffee. That sounds nice.” Asami took the number, got into her car, and drove away.

 

Korra was left standing in the parking lot, watching Asami’s taillights disappear around the corner. 

“Holy fuck,” she said to no one in particular, “I think I’m in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, they cleaned up the locker room before leaving


End file.
